Innocence Lost
by Eyes of Stone
Summary: Chapter three is up. I'm bad at summaries, so basically, T.K follows Yamato into the darkness that is 'a club' things get a little out of hand, and he finds himself liking it. Things are seen, experienced, and soon to be repeated? AN: Fist Fic. R&R, plz?
1. Innocence Lost: Personal Frustrations

bInnocents Lost/b  
  
A/N: Okay so this is my first fic. Please be gentle with the comments. I only except constructive criticism. So yeah, that's about it for now. I may change the first chapter a bit, you know, make it better and all. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I'm so happy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I would like to, but I can't, so I'll just weep in my darkened room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takeru has always been the sweet, caring, innocent, good little brother. He was the yin to his older brothers yang. While TK had been studying, Yamato was out getting drunk or high with strangers. It had never bothered TK, that was just the way things were. He never thought badly of his brother, or judged him like many others chose to do. But by TK's sixteenth birthday, his role in the family began to bore him. For this celebration he received astrology books, picture frames, a calculator, and a bird house making kit. He did enjoy the gifts, but as he received them, the memory of his own brother sixteenth birthday three years prior flooded his mind. The older blonde had been bought a car, CDs, and giving insane amounts of money. 'Why?' TK would ask himself. 'Why did he always get the cool stuff? A car...' The present hadn't lasted long of course, because two months later Yamato had driven the smooth black vehicle into a telephone booth while driving drunk. Mr. Ishida scolded the boy for approximately two minutes, then patted the boy on the back and said "boys will be boys." TK knew if he were to ever to anything like that his parents would never forgive him.  
  
Things had gotten worse one year later. His father had been accepted at one of the top paying television studios in America. Yamato refused to move there, and suggested he move in with his mother and TK. After some extensive planning, the deal was set, and now his brother was there, always there. Shoving all of that freedom into his face. TK was the one with the curfew. He never knew why, it's not like he ever went out. TK was the one with all of the responsibility. Yamato never had to do anything, he would only 'screw it up.' As his mother so politely put it.  
  
His birthday party was long and disappointing, but when it was finally over he decided he needed some rest. He flopped down on the bed and buried his face in his soft silk-like pillow. It smelled like heavy cologne. Yamato had been sleeping in his bed. TK winced as he practically gagged on the stench. He quickly removed the pillowcase, his favorite pillowcase, and switched it with another one. He changed into his sleeping attire: Boxers and a long shirt, then went to bed. He awoke five hours later to someone violently shaking him. He sleepily opened his eyes to see who it was. The blonde figure was blurry, but soon became clear.  
  
"Yama?" He looked up at his brother, murderous thoughts running through his head.  
  
"Hey! You're up! Happy birthday!" Yamato's eyes were wide and genuine, slightly bloodshot as well...  
  
"That was yesterday." TK scowled.  
  
"It was? Shit, man I'm sorry..." Yamato drifted off, his eyes looked distant, and slightly sad. "I got you a present. You want it?"  
  
"Now?" Takeru look across the room at the glowing red numbers on his clock. "It's three fifteen, in the morning."  
  
"So then you don't want it?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The corners of Yamato's mouth turned upwards in an evil grin. He ran over to his bed adjacent to TK's and came back a few seconds later holding out a long strip of brightly colored condoms. He waited for the expression on TK's face...waited...waited...even through the dark Yamato could see the bright shade of red his younger brothers face was turning. He began laughing wildly despite the hour. TK grabbed at it quickly and through it to the ground.  
  
"Yama! What if mom saw these?"  
  
He continued giggling. "They're flavored!" His eyes bulged as he tried to suppress his amusement. "Try one on!."  
  
TK wanted nothing more then to swat this fly away, and he did so, weakly. His brother caught on eventually and moved over to his own bed.  
  
"You're so boring TK. Seriously, you need to get laid."  
  
TK held his tongue, for his knew all too well that if he made a snotty remark about his brothers life style, the two would not be talking for quite some time. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea... The younger boy drifted off into a deep sleep, and dreamt of his awfully boring party.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
TK felt a light tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
It was his mother. She smelled of fresh perfume, which was the first indicator that she was going out.  
  
"Takeru, can you hear me?"  
  
TK made a nodding motion.  
  
"I'm going out okay hunny? I don't know when I'll be back, but my cellphone is on, okay? You remember the number right?"  
  
TK nodded again.  
  
"Good." She kissed him on the forehead and was gone.  
  
It took him another hour just to get out of bed, but once he finally did, he decided it would be best if he took a shower in hopes of it waking him up further. He stood in the tub letting the warm water fall over him. 'Another boring day.' He began humming to himself, something he often did in the shower. It made the act more interesting. 'I need to have some fun in my life.' He began washing his torso. He always started with the torso, it was part of the routine. 'I'll go over to Kari's house. She'll complain to me about Daisuke...Tai will barge in and ask if we've been making out. Kari will explain to him for the gazillionth time that we're just friends...' He laughed to himself. A bitter laugh. He was a sad thought to know that he could predict his own day without having started it yet.  
  
He quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around his waste. He grabbed his previously discarded cloths and walked into his room. He dropped them, then began rummaging through his closet. 'What to wear. What to wear? Does it even matter?' He grabbed his usual attire and slipped it on. 'Maybe I should wear one of moms dresses. That would be new and exciting.' He smiled to himself as he seriously pondered it, but eventually decided against it. What would the neighbours think?  
  
He was almost out the door when he remembered he hadn't put his necklace on yet. His father had bought him and Yamato one each before his left. TK never left the house without it, unless Yama and taken it of course, which he often did. For some reason his brother could not tell the difference between the two, which TK though strange because the two looked nothing alike. His brothers was a crimson tiger, and his was the Japanese character for 'hope'. Yamato thought Takeru's was cooler, as so he would always say and helped himself to his whenever he felt like it.  
  
The blue-eyed boy walked into their room and began searching frantically for the treasure. 'Where is it? Where did you put it Yama?' He walked over to the smaller, messier bed and lifted up all of the sheets and shook them. Nothing. Then he lifted the pillows, revealing a little black book. 'A diary? Yamato has a diary?' TK smirked. That's a little...feminine...  
  
He knew he shouldn't have. He was going to put it away. He really was. But he found himself flipping through the pages. 'Let's see why you get to have all the fun and I don't.' TK flipped to the most recent entry. One Yamato had written two days earlier.  
  
/iIt's me again. Sora's party was boring as fuck and I found myself slowly falling asleep. That was the first sign that I needed to get out of there. I was on my way to the door when Izzy stopped me to talk about some computer program I had never heard of before. I wanted to squash him like a bug. Instead a smiled politely and listen to him go on and on for almost an hour. By then I wanted to scratch my eyes out, so I made up some excuse, I think I told him I had to work the next morning or something, and he allowed me to go. Finally once I was out in the night air I felt rejuvenated again and made my way down to Club Trixy. That ass of a body guard wasn't there today so I finally got it. It was a lot nicer than I had imagined. There were many beautiful people there. I had a few drinks and made my way to the middle of the dance floor. I danced seductively, hoping to attracted the attention of a nice looking pair I saw earlier. They took notice and joined me. We practically had sex on the dance floor. After two hours of grinding we couldn't take it anymore, and I followed them both to their apartment. We got high and fucked until six in the morning. They were really cute too. I got their number, I'm hooking up with them again tomorrow. I can't wait. Tamoshi gives really good head. Later./i  
  
TK's eyes hung on the last sentence. 'Tamoshi? Isn't that a guys name?' TK's eyes widened, he dropped the book and cupped his mouth. He found himself slightly shaking. 'He's gay? Yamato is gay? No! He can't be!' TK had no problem with gays and lesbians at all, but for Yamato to keep something such as this a secret, for how long? How long had this been going on? TK lifted the book up carefully placed it back on the bed, making sure to cover it with the pillow. He left the room silently and headed over to Kari's. For the next three hours, all he could think about was what he had read, and not about what Kari had to say about Daisuke. 


	2. Innocence Lost: Time To Decide

Innocence Lost: Chapter Two  
  
A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed. You truly made my day ^_^ Here is the second part to my story. I feel that it is better than the first, so I hope you like this one more, but if you don't then that's okay too. This chapter is kinda slow, but the third one is where all the action happens...Hmm...third chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I am not that creative...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'All this time Yamato had been going out and having sex with boys?' T.K couldn't get over it. He re-read Yamato's words in his mind over and over again. It was just so weird, so, different. He had also assumed all those phone numbers were from crazed girls who were in love with his band, but no, they weren't. They were from guys he picked up in bars. 'That's low Yama, that's really low.' But he must have been doing something right, or else he wouldn't be so happy all the time. T.K wondered if the reason he was so happy was because of what he got from the other men. What could men have the woman didn't? T.K felt a shiver up his spine. It was just weird.  
  
He had left Kari's hours ago, he couldn't take her whining any more. Now he found himself sitting in a park, watching children chase birds. He had to think seriously about this. Should he bring it up? Should he just pretend nothing happened? What would Yama do if he thought T.K was reading hid diary? He would kill him, that's exactly what he would do. He didn't want to die, not yet. Although sometimes he did...  
  
Okay, so Yamato was gay. He could deal with that...in time, now moving onto the next issue: His lack of a life. What was he supposed to do about that? It's not like his friends were wild, and he went to parties every other day. The only parties he went to were birthday parties, and they were heavily guarded by parents. While he was sitting at home reading, Yama was out, living it up. Going to clubs, getting action.  
  
T.K wanted that more than anything. He wanted the freedom to do whatever the fuck he wanted, but he couldn't have it. He craved it so badly, if he could just...maybe his brother would help him. He always tried, but was it really the best idea to leave his life up to his brother. An individual who lacked all responsibility? He shook his head disapprovingly. What could he possibly be thinking? Follow in Yamato's footsteps? Yamato who slept at strangers homes every night? Just thinking about it was funny. So why did T.K want it so badly?  
  
Maybe he'd just spend one night out with him. Just one night. He would probably hate it and never try it again. Once he cured his curiosity he could just settle back into his nice, safe routine. His awfully boring, pathetic routine. 'What can I do to make my life interesting?' He couldn't think of a thing. He could get new friends, not that he disliked his current ones, he just needed something new and refreshing. He felt trapped.  
  
Takeru's watch beeped, informing him that it was six-thirty. It was almost time for dinner, and he were to be late his mother would kill him. He jumped off the bench and began walking home, quickly. 'Yama doesn't even have to be there. I do. Why? Maybe if I was more like him then she would give me more leeway. That's all I want.' He walked even faster. Just the image of his mother yelling at him was motivation enough to be there early.  
  
He arrived four minutes to seven, and his mother didn't seem to mind. He left out a sigh of relief when he realized he would go this day scold-free. He placed his jacket in the closet and sat down at the table. His mother was just placing the bowls of soup on the table. She looked happier than usual. Ever since Yama had moved in she had seemed so stressful, now she seemed, cheerful. It caught T.K off guard, and he didn't know how to respond. He decided to ask her about it. He hoped it wouldn't offend her. If he were to ask her why she was happy now, then she would accuse him of thinking that she was an unhappy person. She had a habit of twisting things around.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"You seem quite happy today. Do you mind if I ask why?"  
  
She smiled at him, a first in a long time. "I..." She trailed off. She looked uncertain about what she was going to say. Then she began again, with more confidence. "I met someone. He's very nice, I think you'll like him. He's coming to dinner."  
  
She had blurted it all out so fast T.K could barley catch on to what she had said. Only a minute after she had said it did he give a reaction.  
  
"What?"  
  
She placed the third bowl of soup next to hers and sat down across from T.K. "His name is Keitaro Mizuki. He's a very nice man, a professor. I think you'll get along with him quite well."  
  
T.K thought that this was just great. First Yamato turned out to be gay, and now his mother was bringing home her secret lover. He was the only one without something interesting happening in his life.  
  
"Sounds good. When's he com-"  
  
The buzzer rang, and his mother ran to the door, literally. She opened the it and there on the other side was on older man, considerably older than his own father, with large glasses, graying hair, and a briefcase. She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the check, then led him into the house. T.K didn't like him already. Like he needed more people in his life. They both walked to the table and sat down. T.K could feel the older man scanning him with his eyes.  
  
"Is this the famous Yamato I've heard so much about?"  
  
That was it, T.K didn't like this guy at all. The way he had said that statement was extremely sarcastic, and even slightly rude.  
  
"No, Keitaro, this is the good one." She said it with a smile, as her eyes pleaded to Takeru.  
  
The good one? What exactly had she told this man?  
  
"So then you must be Takeru. You know I had an uncle with that same name."  
  
Oh, T.K was so impressed. This man was even more boring than he was. He nodded in agreement, then began spooning his soup into his mouth. If his mouth was full he wouldn't have to talk to him. Obviously, Mr. Mizuki did not catch on to this and continued talking.  
  
"What grade are you in now?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Oh, you just started high school? I remember when I first started high school. I hated it. I felt like I was too smart to be there. You know what I mean, don't you? I heard you were quite the genius."  
  
T.K sighed heavily, this was going to be a long night. "I wouldn't say genius."  
  
The older man looked at him with surprise. He must have not been used to people be humble. He loudly slurped his soup, then placed his spoon back in the bowl. "Nonsense. You are a genius! And don't you let those fools at your school make you think otherwise. My only suggestion to you, is that you drop that silly baseball and take some grade ten courses instead." He nodded to his own statement. T.K could feel himself becoming vexed. His mother obviously caught onto this and quickly changed the subject. For the next hour all they talked about was politics, and the legal system. Things T.K had absolutely no interest in. Unfortunately he was not allowed to leave the table until every one was done eating, and this Mizuki character had not touched his second helping of soup, due to the fact that he would not shut up. T.K eyed the knife on the table sadistically.  
  
The door swung open, and a sober Yamato walked calmly into the apartment. His eyes were immediately drawn to the stranger at the table. Yamato, not one to pussyfoot around, got straight to the point. Being blunt was his specialty.  
  
"Who are you?" His eyes didn't ease up, even after his mother gave him an 'it's okay' look.  
  
"You must be Yamato. I am right this time, right?" He laughed as he looked over to their mother for return amusement. She laughed weakly, but apparently this display was enough for him.  
  
"I am Yamato, now who are you?"  
  
"I am Prof. Keitaro Mizuki."  
  
This answer did seem to please him, you could still see the anger on his face. "And you are here because?"  
  
His mother stepped in, and explained everything to him. To every one's surprise, the boy didn't seem to care. He just listened, rolled his eyes, then grabbed some soup and went into his room. T.K silently cursed his brother for leaving him alone with the talker from hell. For the rest of the night, he never touched his soup. T.K should have just asked to be excused, but was not forward like that. No, not old obedient T.K. He sat there for two more hours and listened to the man lecture him on which university was best to go to.  
  
Finally, he got up, signifying that he was leaving. Takeru could not be happier. He began laughing with joy inwardly. The older man kissed his mother good-bye, and bowed to him, then was gone. T.K could feel a imaginary tear run down his cheek. His mother turned to him, a guilty look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, he can go on for a while."  
  
"Yeah well...are you seriously considering this guy?"  
  
She looked at her son in shock. "Yes! What's wrong with him!"  
  
Oh, now he had done it. Now he was going to get a real talking to. Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut? "N-nothing! I was just--"  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were serious that's all!"  
  
"Look Takeru, maybe he's not your type, but he's good for me. And I don't care if you like him or not! He treats me well, and we have a lot in common! If you have something to say about it, then keep it to yourself, understand?"  
  
"Mom I just--"  
  
"Understand!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now it's passed ten, maybe you should go to bed."  
  
"But it's only ten!"  
  
"You've had a long day, go to bed. Now."  
  
This always happened to him. Every day she would go off on him for no reason. For once he thought he'd be able to go one day without getting one of her little diatribes. He was wrong.  
  
He trudged to his room, then knocked loudly on the door. Yamato had a tendency to lock it, even though it was technically it was their room, and even more T.K's than his. After all he had been their first. His brother was slow to answer but he did eventually, and T.K walked in and flopped down on his bed. Yama joined him on his bed as well. He sighed and felt a small ball of anger inside him, ready to release itself. But as usual, he just pushed it down further, and saved it for a rainy day.  
  
"That guy was a jackass, eh?"  
  
T.K rolled his eyes into his head and let his tongue hang out as if he were dead.  
  
"Why didn't you just leave the table?"  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"I didn't see a ball and chain around your legs."  
  
"But mom--"  
  
"Screw mom. Takeru, you're sixteen, live your life already! Are you going to spend the rest of your life being mom's bitch?" The older boys sighed. "Why do I even bother? I never get through to you."  
  
"Show me how."  
  
This startled Yamato, and he stared at T.K, confusion on his face. "Show you how to what?"  
  
"Live my life, stop being mom's bitch."  
  
"It's easy! Just do whatever the fuck you feel like doing! Don't over-think things. Just do it."  
  
"You mean be careless, and impulsive?"  
  
"See, there you go again. Over-thinking. Just do it!"  
  
"You sound like those shoe ads."  
  
"Stop being such an ass."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I'm going out tonight, come with me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mom said I had to go to bed."  
  
T.K heard a large slap, then felt a burning spread across his face. It took him a few seconds to respond. "Ow!"  
  
"Do you hear yourself? I mean really, do you fucking hear yourself?" Yamato took mocking tone to his voice. Obviously imitating T.K. "Mom said I had to go to bed! Mom said I have to do homework! I need mommy to wipe my ass! Shit!"  
  
T.K raised himself to a siting position. "Fine, I'll go out with you. But if I get in trouble--"  
  
"What? What if you do get in trouble? You think you can have fun and not get into trouble?" A wicked grin spread across Yamato's face. He leaped off the bed and ran to the closet. He returned a minute or two later with some very flashing clothing. "Put this on."  
  
"Absolute not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Those are way too tight, and just plain ugly."  
  
"You know how many times I've been laid in this? Put it on."  
  
T.K's mind flashed back to what he had read earlier. 'Yeah, laid by guys.' He looked up at his brother he was visibly growing impatient. "Let me choose something."  
  
"Fine, just hurry up. I gotta meet some people."  
  
T.K walked over to the closet and decided on wearing loose fitting jeans and a button down shirt Yama suggested. Yama had complained that the attire he had chosen was something you would wear to the mall with your girlfriend, not to a club. But T.K didn't listen, and they were off. T.K couldn't stop shaking. 


	3. Innocence Lost: And Into The Club We Go

A/N: Okay, so I haven't written in a while. That's because of a lack of motivation and just plain laziness. Thanks to those who reviewed. You made my day, again! So, I wrote this out of, not necessarily want, but need. I felt I really needed to get a new chapter up. So this was actually quite rushed, although it was edited many times. I'm not quite satisfied with it, and I hope to be doing further editing. So this is what I have so far. I hope it holds you until the next chapter, or until the new and improved one I will have up, hopefully soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. Yamato and Takeru are not mine...yet...^_~...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yamato always went out, and their mom didn't seem to care. It was pure luck that she didn't seem to see T.K. tagging along with him. His heart was beating wildly. He could have sworn the neighbors could heard it. But was finally doing it. He was breaking the rules, living on the edge, wearing over-sized clothing.  
  
He was scared shitless.  
  
The sky was dark, the night was slightly chilly, and he smelled like one of those perfume sections at the mall. Yamato said it made him 'smell sexy' whatever the fuck that meant. He followed his brother closely as they headed towards the 'hip' part of town.  
  
Yamato had stopped a few times to talk to friends, and seemingly to Takeru, he knew everyone. He had been introduced to over twenty people and they hadn't even reached the club yet. T.K's eyes shifted uneasily as various brightly colored people made there way to a club across the street. He could have sworn one man winked at him. As more colorful characters made their way down the street, T.K struggled with the gender of one androgynous man--or--woman. He was almost sure it was a woman, but then 'she' grabbed at her crotch and re-arranged her self. 'Where the fuck have you taken me Yama? Where am I? Why is everyone looking at me?'  
  
Yamato looked down at his brother and could see the fear in his eyes. He placed a hand on his shoulder and reassured him that he would be fine, and that all he needed to do was loosen up a bit.  
  
"I know what you need T.K. Follow me."  
  
T.K nodded and followed his brother into the club that the more flamboyant crowed seemed to be making their way into. The bouncer looked big, mean, and scary, and T.K knew at that point that there was no way he was getting in. When their turn came the man stopped them. T.K could feel his heart beating in every part of his body. He felt himself tensing up, and he felt slightly light headed. The bouncer looked at Yamato, and tipped his tinted glasses down to make eye contact.  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"He's my brother. Come on Joey, for old time's sake!"  
  
T.K looked at him, confused. 'Old time's sake?' What did that mean? Had Yama had sex with him too?  
  
"Yeah okay, just don't make a scene okay? I don't wanna get fired."  
  
"You can trust me, remember?"  
  
The bouncer chuckled to himself and lifted the rope to let them him. T.K's eyes widen as the sounds, sights, and smells filled his being. The techno was blaring, he could feel the bass run through him. There were people every where, dancing, making out, getting drunk. His eyes drew up to the second level. There were actually cages! They had cages, and people were dancing in them, people wearing next to nothing. Men and woman wearing next to nothing. He looked over at his brother who was saying something, but he couldn't make it out because of the deafening techno.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Yamato moved in closer to him.  
  
"I'm gonna get you a drink. Stay here!"  
  
"Stay here? But--"  
  
"Don't be a pussy! I'll only be a minute! Don't go home with any one while I'm gone!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't!"  
  
And with a smile Yamato disappeared into the crowed. T.K felt utterly lost. Actually lost. He stared up towards a group on the second floor, they were taking hits off each others bodies. 'What kind of club is this?' The strobe lights hit T.K directly is his eyes, causing his vision to be a bit hazy. He blinked for clarity, only to have his innocent act taken as some sort of seductive gesture, and before he knew it some girl was rubbing up against him. He wasn't too sure what to do, so he just stood there looking for Yamato.  
  
The girl didn't seem to mind that T.K wasn't dancing with her, she just continued to rub against him. Yamato walked back within minutes a large drink in hand.  
  
"You sure to get 'em fast don't you?" Yamato laughed. "You take after me."  
  
"She just sort of came out of know where."  
  
"Yeah, they do that. Drink this."  
  
Yamato handed T.K the drink and watched him with curiosity.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sex on the beach."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what the drink is called. It's good, you'll like it."  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"A lot of stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Yamato looked tiredly at his brother while raising an eyebrow, then sighed. "Brandy, peach schnapps, vodka, and fruit punch."  
  
"Vodka?"  
  
"You can't taste it. Try it!"  
  
T.K could hear his inner voice screaming, 'No! No!' But he figured, when in Rome...He sipped at it, then once he realized that it didn't taste that bad drank it in a few gulps.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You want another?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"That's my boy!"  
  
And Yamato was gone again. The woman was still rubbing against him, and he could feel himself slowly swaying to the music. It wasn't that bad. Before he knew it, he was full out grinding with this girl, and he didn't care. Of course this was all due to the four drinks he had, but he didn't care anymore. All of the fear, the protective shell he had build for himself, it was all gone, and he just didn't care about anything. A familiar song began playing, and T.K tried hard to remember what it was called. He closed his eyes in concentration. His senses were immediately heightened, he could feel dozens of hands touching him from all over, it felt good. His eyes shot open when he remembered it. Mimi had played it for him, it was called 'Song 2' by a band called 'Blur' he began screaming the words, even though he didn't know them, and dancing wildly.  
  
By the fifth drink the world became tipsy. His balance was completely gone, and he could feel his legs coming out from under him. The room was spinning and he smiled at the feeling as the music became fuzzy. The could see Yama leaning over him, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Yama..."  
  
He could feel strong arms wrap around his waste and pull him up. He was being led somewhere. It was all part of the ride. He closed his eyes slightly, and felt the heat from the dancers body wash over him. He could feel Yama putting him down, his eyes flickered open and he was that he was sitting in a booth. T.K began laughing wildly.  
  
"I love this! This is the best day ever!" T.K continued laughing.  
  
"Looks like you had a bit too much to drink. You must have a low tolerance or something, cause I only gave you two."  
  
Takeru began laughing again. "I got a few more!" He paused for a minute. "I want another one! Can you get me one? I would but my legs aren't working!"  
  
T.K had said it so innocently, Yamato almost regretted taking him there. But Yamato was like that too the first time he partied, and he was fine now. T.K needed this, he just had a bit too much to drink, that was all. There was no need to feel guilty.  
  
"No more T.K. You are drunk-as-fuck. I'm not gonna carry you home."  
  
T.K sighed. He wanted more so badly, but he knew inside that it was best he didn't have anymore. He watched the people dancing, and eventually Yamato got back up and started dancing again, leaving Takeru alone. Before, this would have bothered him, but now, nothing mattered, he was having a good time. Everything was great. About ten minutes later the girl he had been dancing previously with came to the booth and plopped down beside him. She smiled, he smile.  
  
"I was looking for you. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just had a few to many sex on the beach's." He laughed when he heard his own statement.  
  
"How old are you anyway?"  
  
"How old do you want me to be?"  
  
She smiled as she placed a hand on his knee. Oh yeah, he knew where this was going. Before he knew it her tongue was in his mouth and his hands were up her shirt. He tried to think, to process what was going on. To put this whole night in perspective, but at that point, he didn't even know how to spell perspective. Things got even more heated when somehow her hands found their way into his pants. The sober T.K would have wondered if people were watching, the sober T.K would not be making out with this girl, the sober T.K would be at home sleeping. Fuck the sober T.K, some chick had her hands down his pants. He couldn't be happier. He let everything take him in, the feelings, every sensation. He could feel himself climaxing she removed her hands quickly. He groaned in disappointment.  
  
"You want more? Come with me."  
  
"I want to, but my brother...I can't leave."  
  
"Oh come on! Screw your brother! Do you want all of it? I'll give it to you."  
  
'Shit, oh shit! Stay and wait for Yama, or go and get laid by pretty stranger? What would Yama do? He would go, but I'm not Yama, and I don't know this person, and--no! That's old T.K, that's sober T.K talking. I should just go with her. What's the worst that could happen? T.K could feel himself getting up, but then Yama's voice stopped him.  
  
"Hey! T.K! You leaving already?"  
  
"I was just--"  
  
"We gotta go anyway, come on."  
  
"I was actually gonna go with her." T.K tried to look at serious as possible, but given the situation...  
  
Yamato looked over at the girl. His was obviously displeased with her. "Maybe another time?"  
  
She pouted, and walked away, back into the crowed.  
  
"Yama! I was gonna get laid!"  
  
"I know that girl, T.K. She's been with everyone, you know what I mean? I don't think you would have been safe with her."  
  
"Fine, I guess." T.K looked so disappointed. For once in his life.  
  
"Look, I'm going over to my new friends house, you think you could take a cab?"  
  
"Sure!" T.K faked a grin, but inside he was trying to conceal the anger that was growing for his hypocrite brother. How can he tell T.K not to go off with a stranger, then go off with a stranger himself? And further more, how could he get him drunk, show him the time of his life, and then send him home? He continued to smile.  
  
As T.K tried to get out of the booth he stumbled and fell to the ground.  
  
"Okay, maybe you can't take a cab." He looked over at the tall red-haired guy he was with. "Mind if he comes? He'll probably just pass out."  
  
The man nodded, and Yama grabbed his brother and carried him out to the man's car. They got in and drove downtown, not to far from where the club was, then got out. The red-hared guy lead them into his apartment and Yamato dropped T.K on the couch. Soon after T.K's eye's became heavy and they shut.  
  
He opened them a while later and saw two blurry figures. He blinked a few times for clarification, it was Yamato and that guy and they were... 'Oh god. So that's what it looks like.' T.K wanted to look away but he was transfixed. He knew it was wrong to watch his brother, but he just couldn't help himself. The two made loud noises which filled the entire apartment, and he wondered why they hadn't woken him up earlier. They were really loud, especially the red-hared guy. He kept screaming Yama's name. 'He would be in control wouldn't he?' T.K could feel himself getting hard at the sight of the activity in front of him. His slipped his hands into his jeans and gently began massaging himself. He tried to keep himself from making any noise. He didn't want the others to know he was awake. He kept watching, and pumping himself harder until he finally came. He let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes again.  
  
He could heard voices coming closer and closer. He didn't want to open his eyes, so he just lay there, pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Looks like he came in his sleep."  
  
"All over your couch too, sorry man."  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"I don't blame him though, that girl got him all hard and then just left him."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"That's just not fair to do to a guy."  
  
"I know." The man's voice sounded serious.  
  
"I was only teasing. I got you off didn't I?"  
  
"Well the seconds seemed like minutes."  
  
Yamato laughed. "I know I shouldn't wake him up, but we gotta get home before our mom wakes up."  
  
"Want me to drive you?"  
  
"Yeah, could you?"  
  
"No prob."  
  
T.K could feel his brother shake him, and he reluctantly rose up.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
T.K made a muffled noise and followed his brother and the man out of the apartment. They got into his car once more and were soon home. It was still dark out, about five or six in the morning. Yamato waved to his 'new friend' and helped T.K into the elevator. They were soon on their floor and Yama made his way into the apartment, making sure his mom wasn't up for some reason, which she wasn't and he lead T.K into their room. He pulled off his brother's cloths and laid him down on the bed, then flopped down onto his own.  
  
Later that morning T.K awoke with a splitting headache. He stumbled to the kitchen and got some pain killers. As he swallowed the two tiny pills, all of the memories of last night hit him. The drinks, the dancing, the girl, his brother...He placed the glass down and sat. He whispered quietly to himself.  
  
"Oh shit..." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: I know I can take this so many places from here, but I am seriously having some writer's block. Hmm, what should happen next? Suggestions? Also, please forgive the strange awkward moments which seem to run through out this entire chapter. Maybe I'm the only one who will notice it though... 


End file.
